Caminhando em gelo fino
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Durante a viagem de retorno para o Polo Sul, Katara conversa com Zuko sobre o relacionamento de sua avó com o Mestre Pakku enquanto reflete sobre tradições antigas e o peso insuportável dos amores não correspondidos. Zutara.


**Título:** CAMINHANDO EM GELO FINO

 **Ship:** Zuko/Katara

 **Disclaimer** : Avatar é uma criação do Mike e o Bryan e licenciada pela Nickelodeon e Viacom. Eles ganham dinheiro, eu sou a pessoa que paga... indiretamente pelo menos.

 **Nota:** Final alternativo para a terceira temporada, mas o resto está dentro do mesmo universo do _cartoon_.

* * *

 **CAMINHANDO EM GELO FINO**

 _Atchin!_

Zuko esfregou o nariz depois do espirro e voltou a olhar para baixo. Seus olhos estavam ardendo e sentia que sua boca estava seca e rachada. Tudo por causa do frio. _**Como ele odiava aquele vento gelado!**_

Ele juntou as duas mãos em forma de concha na frente da boca e soprou ar aquecido, depois as esfregou uma na outra, já sabendo que não ia adiantar muito. O tipo de frio que estava experimentando exigia medidas mais drásticas, então encheu de ar os pulmões e se concentrou em sua respiração. Aquela era mais uma das lições de Iroh que inicialmente o príncipe, em seus anos de rebeldia, imaginou que fosse completamente inútil, já que não se conseguia nocautear ninguém com a técnica, mas que depois revelou sua importância em várias ocasiões, principalmente porque uma coisa que qualquer dobrador de fogo odiava era passar frio e era exatamente aquele pequeno tipo de conforto que a técnica proporcionava.

O frio apertava cada vez mais, o que indicava que eles já estavam bem perto do destino, mas Zuko não sabia como calcular com precisão o tempo restante da viagem. Talvez mais um dia, ou dois... Um navio com propulsão mecânica demorava exatos 13 dias para cruzar o Mar do Sul e, para garantir o sucesso da viagem, bastava cuidar do estoque de carvão para alimentar as fornalhas. A história era bem diferente com um barco a vela: além de, em condições normais, a viagem demorar pelo menos o dobro do tempo, ainda se tinha o inconveniente de ficar na dependência da variação dos ventos.

Não que ele realmente se importasse com a demora, pensou antes de desistir de fazer os cálculos.

Cruzou os braços e começou a soltar uma fumacinha esbranquiçada pelo nariz como se estivesse fumando e ficou assim, de pé no convés do navio, olhando o casco de madeira cortar a água enquanto subia e descia em suaves ondulações e sem pensar em nada especificamente, mas bastante concentrado no vazio que sentia no estômago, pois não percebeu Katara se aproximando e só foi reparar nela quando a garota deu um bocejo preguiçoso quase ao seu lado:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia. – ela respondeu tentando forçar um sorriso que ficou na metade do caminho, enquanto esfregava os olhos para espantar o sono. Ainda queria ficar debaixo das cobertas mais algum tempo, o que era especialmente tentador por causa da temperatura que fazia as cobertas e travesseiros ainda mais confortáveis, mas ela se esforçou para deixar a cama apostando que sua força de vontade seria maior que a do irmão e que ela teria algum tempo sossegada antes que ele acordasse e começasse sua tarefa diária de ser tão irritante quanto possível.

– Tudo bem com você? – ele soltou os braços e perguntou, reparando nas olheiras da garota, que estava toda curvada, encolhidinha dentro de sua parka azul.

– Tudo. Eu só estou cansada de ontem. – soltou um gemido e esticou os braços para alongá-los. Depois debruçou sobre a borda do navio e ficou olhando pra frente. O oceano estava tão calmo que parecia um espelho refletindo os tímidos raios do sol. Não lembrava em nada a noite passada quando a embarcação foi pega por uma borrasca e ficou presa nas garras do mar, no sobe e desce das ondas gigantes, lançada daqui para lá pelas lufadas de vento. E o mar, em sua ânsia raivosa, não se cansava de bater e bater ainda mais forte. Era golpe sobre golpe, de forma incessante e sem dar tempo para a embarcação se preparar para a próxima sequência.

– Só porque você tentou carregar o oceano inteiro nas costas.

– E você só está com inveja porque é um completo inútil quando chove. – ela se curvou, apoiando os braços cruzados sobre a borda do navio e a usando de travesseiro para encostar sua cabeça.

Ela estava cuidando das ondas que batiam no casco, mas viu muito bem a agitação no convés. Zuko ficou um pouco perdido durante a tempestade no corre-corre de abaixar e dobrar velas, já que, mesmo tendo passado anos no mar, havia navegado em uma embarcação completamente diferente e ninguém ia parar bem no meio de uma tempestade para explicar o que deveria ser feito. Para o príncipe, o procedimento correto seria jogar alguns galões de óleo no mar para reduzir a aderência entre a água e o vento, assim as ondas se suavizariam um pouco e não se quebrariam abruptamente sobre o navio, mas dobradores de água não carregavam galões extras de óleo para tais eventualidades. Eles sequer chegavam a carregar óleo! E isso porque eles também não tinham um motor e não poderiam usar sua propulsão autônoma para sair da tempestade, o que tornava inútil todo um capítulo do Manual Prático da Marinha da Nação do Fogo que ensinava como manobrar um navio em mau tempo. A próxima edição teria que ser acrescida de um sub-tópico sobre "o que fazer quando a situação está realmente feia e o motor não funciona". Isso sim teria sido mais útil... ou talvez não, já que essa é a natureza dos manuais.

– Não é verdade. Eu ajudei... um pouco.- ele resmungou.

– Eu vi o que você estava fazendo e aquilo não era ajudar. Só não precisa ficar ranzinza. Na próxima tempestade o navio pode ser atingido por um raio, ai você vai ter sua chance de fazer alguma coisa. – brincou Katara.

Apesar de saber que a chance de um barco de madeira se atingido por um raio era algo próximo de zero, Zuko se contentou com o esforço de Katara para tentar animá-lo. Katara, por sua vez, sabia o quanto a técnica de desviar raios era especial e o quanto Zuko se orgulhava em saber executá-la, mas não achava exatamente reconfortante a ideia de ter raios jogados na cabeça do seu namorado para ver se ele conseguia mandá-los em outra direção. Aliás, não era nada reconfortante levando em consideração o passado recente e a cicatriz que o outro ainda tinha.

Katara se mexeu e sentiu alguma coisa estalando. Seus ombros estavam dando sinais de exaustão e suas costas estavam doloridas de carregar tanto peso para manter o barco estável. Ela já havia controlado bastante água antes e criado ondas e parado a chuva, mas nunca havia deslocado tanto peso por tanto tempo e aquilo podia ser bastante desgastante. Tanto esforço e mesmo assim não foi possível controlar tudo. O vento ainda foi um problema e ela também não conseguiu evitar boa parte das ondas e nem o sobe e desce do navio. Ela saiu da experiência toda dolorida e com um sentimento de derrota e a consciência de que era uma batalha perdida, porque não havia a menor chance dela controlar o oceano.

 _Tempestades_... Ela começou a pensar se seria possível até mesmo para um avatar completamente treinado lidar com elas. De acordo com Aang, Roku não conseguiu parar a erupção vulcânica em sua ilha e o mar podia ser tão violento quanto a lava. Não dava pra controlar a natureza. Só os espíritos tinham aquela poder e eles só haviam dividido parcela dele com os Homens - e dado uma amostra verdadeiramente significativa com o ciclo de avatares.

No fim, enfrentar a tormenta foi mais uma lição de humildade. Uma lição que Katara dispensaria se pudesse e que ficava cada vez mais distante na medida em que a dobra de água da garota se tornava mais forte e sofisticada. Isso porque Katara tinha a mesma natureza de seu elemento e, como a água, não aceitava quando lhe colocavam limites. Precisava encontrar uma forma de contornar o obstáculo e continuar a fluir.

– Eu só não lembro como eu cheguei na minha cama. Alguém deve ter me carregado. – comentou só por comentar, sem querer chegar a nenhum lugar específico, mas acertando direto no estômago de Zuko que foi que foi o primeiro a alcançar Katara quando ela percebeu que seu trabalho estava feito e que já podia desligar. O que foi embaraçoso porque o pai dela foi a segunda pessoa a tentar amparar a garota que estava exausta demais para se lembrar de como Hadoka tirou a filha dos braços do namorado quase rosnando e a conduziu até o dormitório.

– É...

O ar conformado de Katara mostrava que ela estava pronta para encerrar o assunto, sem querer maiores detalhes, mas ele não estava com tanta sorte, pois a garota reparou que o rosto dele ainda estava avermelhado e, o frio constante dos últimos dias, somado a chuva a qual todos ficaram expostos na noite passada e o fato de que a criatura teimosa ainda estava com o mesmo tipo de roupa com o que havia começado a viagem, não podia ser outra coisa.

– Zuko... Você está... – ela tirou a luva da mão e tentou alcançar o rosto do outro, mas este se esquivou para o lado levantou o braço para evitar o ataque – Está frio. Eu falei pra você colocar um casaco! Assim você vai ficar doente. – ela insistiu.

– Tá tudo bem. – tentando conter o acesso da garota. Era admirável como Katara se importava com tudo e chamava para si todas as responsabilidades e _extremamente irritante_ o quanto ela exagerava nessa preocupação e como ela tendia a ficar mandona e inflexível em tais ocasiões.

Isso era um problema sério, porque Katara gostava de mandar e Zuko não gostava nem um pouco de obedecer, principalmente porque ele sentia que, se deixasse, qualquer dia desses Katara falaria para ele assuar o nariz, limpar o rosto e ir escovar os dentes antes de ir pra 'caminha'.

– Deixa eu ver se você está com febre! – ela insistiu, ainda tentando alcançar a testa de Zuko que, por sua vez, a segurou pelos pulsos para que ela parasse e a encarou sem paciência.

– É dobra de fogo. – ele explicou devagar e expirou vapor para demonstrar, mas Katara ainda estava com aquela ruga na testa que mostrava que ela não havia sido convencida, então ele pegou a mão sem luva da garota e a levou até um lado de seu rosto, na altura no maxilar. Primeiro ela quase deu uma risada vitoriosa do tipo " _A-HA, eu estava certa_ ", mas depois a temperatura voltou ao normal – Está vendo? Assim eu não preciso usar agasalho. Meu tio me ensinou quando nós estávamos viajando.

Ela recolheu a mão, ainda mau humorada por ser sido contrariada. Seus pulsos não estavam doendo nem nada, mas ela se sentia ferida de outra forma. Está certo que ela acabou conseguindo o que queria, mas não do jeito que queria e isso a deixou chateada, porque não havia nada de mal no que ela queria fazer e outro foi insensível ao afastá-la sem a menor cerimônia.

– Você ainda devia colocar um casaco. – ela insistiu em seu mau humor.

– E eu vou colocar. Quando eu decidir que preciso. – completou a frase depois de uma pequena pausa.

– É bom mesmo, porque eu vou ter um milhão de coisas para fazer quando voltar pra casa e não quero ter que cuidar de nenhum doente.

– Eu não estou doente e nem pedi pra você fazer coisa alguma. – ele replicou com a mesma _delicadeza_.

– Ótimo, porque eu não ia fazer mesmo.

– Qual o problema desta vez?

– Não tem problema nenhum. Você é um grosso, só isso.

Em geral, Zuko não tinha muita paciência com ninguém e sua primeira reação era na mesma intensidade e sentido oposto, mas havia se esforçado tanto para ganhar a confiança da garota e levado tantos coices da mula brava e teimosa que era ela é que acabou aprendendo a desviar dos ataques ao invés de cair neles.

_ Você ficou brava porque eu não estou doente? – ele conseguiu só com a entonação da frase diminuir tanto as razões de Katara para estar magoada, que de modo algum ela admitiria qualquer coisa – Quero dizer... Eu não fiz nada. E eu tentei explicar, mas você não estava escutando.

– Eu não estou brava por causa disso. – desconversou.

– Não?! O que é então?

– Ah... – ela enrolou enquanto pensava em alguma outra coisa que pudesse usar em sua defesa – É que isso é tão injusto... Pra que vocês usam isso morando em um lugar tão quente?

– A gente não usa. Só quando viajamos pra outros lugares. – respondeu franzindo a testa, mas não levou muito a sério Katara de repente contestar a Mãe Natureza em suas escolhas, apesar de ter que concordar que dobradora tinha alguma razão. De fato, observando-se com cuidado, seus elementos tinham mais relação com a geografia do que com a utilidade. Com terra e ar tudo bem... O Reino da Terra era um continente sólido e extenso. Os Templos do Ar ficavam em montanhas que só podiam ser alcançadas por passarinhos ou bisões voadores. Mas a mesma pertinência não existia com água e fogo. A Nação do Fogo era um arquipélago e, quando se vive em uma ilha tropical, controlar a água seria bem mais estratégico do que conseguir fazer uma fogueira sem usar pedras para as faíscas. E dispensa maiores divagações a relevância do fogo e de qualquer forma de calor em um lugar cercado por gelo. – E vocês não devem tomar muito sorvete no polo sul. Você quer trocar? – brincou. Era mais fácil quando Katara implicava com o mundo em geral do que quando implicava com ele.

– Claro que não. Eu só estava pensando nisso. Pode não fazer sentido onde cada povo se desenvolveu, mas ainda acho que água é o melhor elemento.

– Eu não vou discordar de você dentro de um barco. – referindo-se ao fato dela ser uma mestra dobradora de água e estar cercada por seu elemento.

– Você tem que aprender a não discordar de mim hora nenhuma.

– Isso... – ele passou um braço envolta do ombro de Katara e a trouxe para perto de si – ...Não vai acontecer.

Ela deu um empurrão no ombro do rapaz e sorriu. Ele tinha conseguido seu perdão, mesmo sem entender qual havia sido o erro.

– Seu pai não gosta muito de mim.

– Por que você está dizendo isso?

– Porque eu sou da nação do fogo. – explicou o óbvio – E ontem eu amparei você e ele pareceu muito irritado com isso. Mas é minha culpa. Eu acho que eu tinha que ter pedido a permissão dele.

– E falado que suas intenções são as melhores possíveis? – riu Katara- Meu pai não está bravo de verdade porque nós estamos juntos. Não precisa levar tão a sério. E se ele desconfiasse mesmo que você fosse "ofender minha honra", já teria ti jogado do navio.

– Jogado do navio, é? – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha boa.

– Hum-hum. É assim que a gente faz na Tribo da Água.

– Bom saber. Mais algum costume com que eu deva me preocupar?

– Talvez... Depende de quais são as suas intenções.

Ainda sorrindo, ela se voltou para o mar, respirando satisfeita a brisa gelada que avisava que ela estava chegando em casa. _**Como ela adorava aquele vento gelado!**_ Só mais um pouco e ela reencontraria sua avó e os outros, poderia contar suas aventuras e saber de tudo que aconteceu em sua ausência, principalmente depois que o grupo de dobradores de água do Pólo Norte, liderados por Pakku, decidiu ir para o sul para ajudar sua tribo irmã.

Durante a jornada ao lado do Avatar, ela não teve muito tempo para pensar nos que ficaram para trás e se sentia um pouco culpada, pois o fato de só se lembrar deles agora significava que havia os esquecido durante todo o caminho. De alguma forma, ela imaginava que todos haviam ficado bem e seguros e exatamente do jeito que ela havia os deixado, mas muita coisa podia acontecer em um ano.

Na verdade, o tempo não era tão importante. Sua mãe havia morrido há dois anos quando ela deixou o pólo sul e ela se lembrava de sentir falta dela no mesmo dia do sepultamento. A primeira noite sem a mãe foi quase insuportável, bem diferente da primeira noite sem a avó que mal foi sentida, tamanha a agitação da garota por estar a caminho de seu tão desejado mestre dominador de água. O que havia de diferente é que ela sabia que voltaria a vê-los em breve e essa certeza tornava desnecessário sentir saudades, um cálculo frio que ela fez sem sequer perceber.

– Eu mal posso esperar pra chega em casa e encontrar a minha avó. – ela confessou com a voz cheia de alívio e conforto.

– É... – confirmou Zuko, não tão ansioso para encontras as pessoas com que ele gritou e ameaçou nos seus tempos de príncipe exilado. Ele acabara de perceber que era bem aquilo que estava causando o vazio em seu estômago, o mesmo que sentiu quando estava na cela do balão perseguindo o Avatar uma última vez, mas agora para se juntar a ele. Daquela vez pensou que fosse só a altura, mas agora o que havia ali embaixo era água e não ar. Não tinha jeito, teria que chegar implorando por perdão de novo e receber as pedradas. Com sorte, depois disso ele também seria perdoado e, quem sabe, até aceito – Vocês conheceram o mundo todo. Vão ter muita coisa pra contar.

– Muita coisa, mas eu sei bem por onde vou ter que começar... – ela sorriu e deu uma olhada significativa para o garoto ao seu lado. Voltar para casa com o mesmo dobrador de fogo que fez com que ela e o irmão saíssem de lá fugidos parecia muito mais improvável do que qualquer aventura que Katara pudesse se lembrar. O rapaz, por sua vez, sentiu algo com patinhas de aranha subir por sua espinha.

– Você podia... – ele disse para desconversar até lembrar que havia algumas... muitas partes ali no meio que ele também preferia que ela não contasse, então saltou alguns episódios – Começar por aquela cidade de gelo. Ela era bastante impressionante.

– Minha avó já conhece a cidade. Ela nasceu lá. – toda a animação passou de repente.

– Eu não sabia. – respondeu abobalhado.

– Eu também não. Só descobri quando cheguei lá e uma senhora me contou – ela disse um pouco chateada por não conhecer toda a verdade sobre a avó e por tê-la julgado de forma errada por causa disso. Sempre pensara em Gran-Gran como uma mulher forte e determinada, mas também como uma pessoa limitada e cuja vida se resumia à pequena tribo. Ela amava a avó, mas não conseguia entender como ela parecia tão conformada com uma existência tão pequena enquanto ela, a neta, não suportava aquilo e se agarrou a primeira oportunidade que teve para e subiu nas costas do gigantesco bisão voador para conhecer o mundo. Mas apesar dessa recém-descoberta distância entre elas, estranhamente Katara se sentia ainda mais próxima da avó. Isso porque, no fundo, elas eram ainda mais parecidas do que Katara imaginava.

A garota continuou a contar a história para Zuko que estava quieto prestando atenção:

– Sabe o Mestre Pakku?

– Eu sei que ele foi seu mestre. – e mesmo não o tendo visto em ação, Zuko não podia deixar de imaginar o quão bom o dobrador devia ser, porque antes de treinar com ele, Katara mal consegui fazer um chicote de água e já se revelou uma oponente à altura na luta que travaram no pequeno oásis, é claro que a lua estava cheia e estava frio e havia água pra todos os lados, mas mesmo considerando as condições favoráveis, a garota havia evoluído muito em muito pouco tempo e isso era notável – Mas o que isso tem a ver com sua avó ter nascido no Pólo Norte?

– Bom, ele... – levou instintivamente a mão até o pingente azulado e ficou passeando com os dedos pelos círculos esculpidos ali enquanto pensava na melhor forma de explicar o que Pakku e sua avó tinham em comum até que se deu conta de que o vínculo estava bem ali na sua mão – Este colar que eu uso...

– E que eu _não roubei_... – interrompeu para deixar seu protesto como sempre fazia quando o aquele assunto se soltava de sua âncora e volta a tona.

– Você já me contou essa história de ter achando no chão e eu ainda estou pensando se acredito nela. Quer que eu continue ou não?

– Pode falar.

– Bom, este é um colar cerimonial. Ele é dado para a moça por seu pretendente para firmar o compromisso entre os dois. O colar que eu uso era da minha mãe, mas antes disso ele era da minha avó. – respirou fundo antes de continuar – Este colar foi esculpido pelo Mestre Pakku e dado de presente para a minha avó para celebrar o noivado dos dois quando ela ainda morava no Pólo Norte, mas ela não aceitou o casamento arranjado e fugiu para o Pólo Sul.

– Sua avó fugiu e ainda deixou um noivo esperando por ela? – ele piscou os olhos como que pra assimilar a informação e se lembrou do dia em que descobriu que era bisneto do Avatar Roku e ainda que este havia sido um grande amigo do Senhor do Fogo Sozen. Parecia que todas as famílias tinham seus pequenos segredinhos, alguns mais apetitosos que outros. E eles sempre tratavam de esconder tudo, ou pelo menos tentar esconder, porque estava bem claro que isso não adiantava absolutamente.

– Parece que sim. – e enterrou a cabeça ainda mais nos braços.

Katara se encolheu de novo, condoendo-se com o passado da avó que ela não conhecia e, porque não, o passado de Pakku também. Ela não sabia ao certo, mas parecia que o homem jamais havia se casado, porque não havia esposa e nem netos com ele no Pólo Norte. Sabia também, pela reação de surpresa do mestre dobrador, que ele não esperava ver aquele pingente novamente... que acreditava tê-lo perdido para sempre. Ele provavelmente não sabia do paradeiro de Kana e nem o que havia sido feito dela, ou ele a teria seguido como estava fazendo agora, tantos anos depois, e isso colocou um peso no coração da garota. Pakku era arrogante e cheio de si, mas por baixo daquele sarcasmo, também era uma boa pessoa e parecia ter amado de verdade sua noiva escolhida e que aquilo não fora só um compromisso arranjado. _Pelo menos não para ele._ Entretanto, a situação tomava um contorno diferente para Kana, o que fazia Katara se perguntar por que ela havia fugido? E mais, _por que havia fugido levando consigo o colar dele?_

A tradição fechada com o casamento arranjado explicava parte, mas era apenas a ponta do iceberg. Isso porque, se, mesmo décadas depois, Pakku ainda não havia se conformado totalmente, era porque tudo havia ficado mal resolvido no passado.

Katara foi formulando hipótese e juntando as peças que tinha do quebra-cabeças para tentar formar uma imagem do que havia sido e, todo o tempo, ela não podia deixar de se sentir mal por Pakku, como se só o sentimento que o dobrador de água alimentou todos aqueles anos não pudesse ser suficiente. Que não era suficiente amar sozinho, era precisa ser amado de volta para que surgisse algo pelo que valesse a pena se sacrificar. E, do outro lado da equação, havia Kana que seguiu com sua vida sem saber de nada que acontecia e nem que era o objeto de um amor tão grande.

A garota também não queria se ver na posição da avó, pois imaginava ser aquele um peso insuportável para carregar. O peso da felicidade de outra pessoa. Não era justo impor a alguém aquele fardo, não era assim que o amor deveria ser. Ele tinha que deixar as pessoas leves, flutuando no ar, e não esmagadas contra o chão com seu grande peso. Mas também não era fácil desistir de um amor só porque ele não era correspondido... Seus pensamentos foram parar automaticamente em Aang e ela fez uma oração silenciosa para que ele tivesse toda a felicidade do mundo. O jovem monge não merecia nada menos.

– Eu queria saber o que aconteceu entre os dois, mas acho que não tenho coragem pra perguntar. Se a Gran-gran nunca contou nada é porque deve ter sido muito difícil.

– É, mas se ela foi tão longe é porque tinha muita certeza do que queria.

– Ou do que não queira. – ela replicou – Mas eu ainda não sei do Mestre Pakku.

– Como assim?

– Será que ele ainda gosta da minha avó?

– Isso é bem difícil depois de sei lá quantos anos.

– Sessenta. – Katara corrigiu imediatamente – Pelo menos foi isso que o mestre Pakku disse.

– Ele ainda está contando os anos? – Zuko perguntou sem conseguir acreditar na história, mas curioso para saber mais sobre ela - Você quer dizer que ele ficou esperando esse tempo todo?

– Eu não sei. Eu acho que ele não é casado, porque eu não conhecia uma esposa, mas não tenho certeza disso. Ele pode ser viúvo.

– Ou ele pode ainda estar apaixonado pela sua avó.

– Isso é sério. Não fala assim.

– Por que não?

– Porque... porque pode ser verdade. – disse desanimada.

Katara se lembrou de como a Tribo do Norte era rígida com suas regras e de como Pakku foi rapidamente convencido em esquecer todas elas depois que viu o colar de Kana. Na época ela havia deixado alguns detalhes passarem em branco por causa do grande entusiasmo que foi ser aceita pelo mestre dobrador, mas agora duvidava do grau de convencimento de seus argumentos, porque Pakku não só a aceitou como aluna como dedicou a ela mais atenção do que ao próprio Avatar. Ela, uma menina. Uma menina que havia se mostrado merecedora, mas que ainda tinha contra si séculos de tradição que demorariam mais do que uma noite para serem superados.

Zuko percebeu o quanto a garota ficou triste e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas voltou atrás.

E como Zuko não voltou a falar, Katara continuou.

– É tempo demais...

– Sim... Eu já li um livro assim. – ele disse por reflexo. Na verdade ele pensou alto e não esperava que Katara fosse prestar atenção, mas ela virou um pouco o rosto e olhou para ele. Agora era ela quem estava curiosa para saber o que tinha acontecido.

– É? E aí?

Ele realmente havia lido livro com um argumento semelhante por indicação de seu tio quando eles ainda estavam no exílio e Iroh tentava de tudo para distrair o sobrinho um pouco de sua busca. Uma das formas era colocar na frente do garoto alguns livros e insistir para que Zuko os lesse sob o argumento de que aquilo fazia parte da preparação de um Senhor do Fogo. _Zuko só foi desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do tio depois que este, alegando ter se enganado por causa dos títulos, deu para o sobrinho um livro sobre as aventuras de um dobrador de ar que conheceu um garoto de cabelo dourado que vinha de um mundo distante e que tinha uma rosa falante ao invés do tratado político sobre as melhores formas de se conduzir o governo e preservar seus domínios que o príncipe esperava ler._

De qualquer forma, Zuko normalmente detestava perder tempo com aquela bobagem, quando deveria estar se preocupando em achar o Avatar – era tudo uma questão de etapas: achar o Avatar primeiro, voltar pra casa e virar Senhor do Fogo depois – porém esse livro em especial ele leu com interesse e sem muito protesto.

– Bom... Tinha um rapaz e uma moça que se amavam, mas o pai da moça foi contra e separou os dois e levou a moça pra longe. Quando a moça voltou a morar na mesma cidade que o rapaz, ela percebeu que não o amava e se casou com outro.

– E onde isso é parecido com a história que eu acabei de contar?

– A moça se casou com outro, mas o rapaz não. Ele ficou esperando mais de cinquenta anos, até que o marido dela morresse só pra ter a chance de tê-la de volta. – ele disse, tentando forçar a memória para se lembrar o tempo exato da espera, já que o personagem havia feito essa contabilidade com precisão e isso chamou sua atenção na época em que leu porque estava fazendo quase a mesma coisa com relação a sua busca pelo Avatar, mas agora que ele havia tentado buscar a informação, parecia que ela havia desaparecido dentro de sua cabeça e ele deixou pra lá. Datas só eram realmente importantes para quem está contando, para os outros um valor aproximado é mais do que suficiente – E tudo isso acontece em meio a uma epidemia de uma doença tropical. – disse para dar o último tempero ao enredo.

– E como é que termina? – deixando bem claro o tipo de esclarecimento que lhe interessava: saber se terminava tudo bem.

– Eu arranjo o livro pra você ler.

– Ler pode ser um costume na Nação do Fogo, mas acontece que nós da Tribo da Água temos uma tradição oral bastante forte. Nossas histórias são passadas de boca em boca porque as palavras ganham poder ao serem faladas. Você me conta a história do livro e um dia eu conto para os meus filhos que vão contar para os filhos deles e daí por diante.

– E cada vez que a história for recontada ela vai mudar um pouco mais, não é?

– Isso acontece às vezes e também ajuda a manter as histórias vivas pra sempre.

– Mas isso só vale pra lendas, não pra livros. Eu não sou um contador de história, Katara. Parte considerável da beleza está na forma como ela é contada. Nas palavras e em como elas são arranjadas. Provavelmente eu estragaria tudo.

– Não quero saber detalhes, quero saber o final. Ele consegue ficar com ela?

– Você quer que o Pakku fique com sua avó? - ele perguntou de volta sem responder coisa alguma e com um pouco de indignação e espanto quando realmente ligou as duas histórias com a insistência de Katara em saber como o livro terminava– Mas e o seu avô?

– Eu não disse isso. E meu avô já morreu há alguns anos. E antes que você invoque sua nuvem de culpa, a Nação do Fogo não teve nada a ver com isso, não precisa se preocupar. – Zuko respirou aliviado até escutar o resto da explicação e engasgar com ela – _Ele caiu de uma escada_.

* * *

 **N.A** : Há muito muito muito tempo atrás, eu tive essa ideia para escrever uma fanfic que brincasse com a dinâmica **Pakku/Kana** e **Zuko/Katara** , mas só a 'introdução' ficou pronta então deixei a coitadinha abandonada muito-muito-muito tempo até que vi que na verdade esse pedaço podia funcionar como uma one-shot cujo único propósito é fazer referência a outras obras: **O pequeno príncipe** por Antoine Saint-Exupéry, **O príncipe** por Nicolau Maquiavel e **O Amor nos Tempo do Cólera** por Gabriel Garcia Márquez.

Minha _beta_ (MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA!) apontou que o texto tem alguma influência da **"Insustentável Leveza do ser"** do Milan Kundera apesar de não ter sido proposital. Mas fica a dica de mais esse livro incrível.


End file.
